Surprise
by DnAfan
Summary: Happy birthday to Abhijeet Sir aka Aditya sir...


_**Hi frndsss...thnks for reviewing in my last os...**_

 _ **Now this one is for my Favourite Abhijeet Sir...for his birthday...**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJEET SIR...**_

 _ **Now Here we go...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **20th july (at evening) :**

Daya and Abhijeet went somewhere in quallis after getting free from work...

Abhi : are yaar Daya...bata to sahi hum jaa kaha rahe hain...?

Daya : are boss bola na surprise hai...vaise bhi thodi der me tumhe pata chal hi jaega...

Abhi : haa wo to hai...par mera birthday to kal hai...fir aaj surprise kyu...

Daya : kyuki kal nahi dunga...

Abhijeet hit him on his shoulder...Daya laughed...finally they reached at their destination...and came out from the car...Abhijeet saw the place...

Abhi : are Daya ye to wohi jagah hai jaha pe hum old age home banva rahe hain... (a/n : refer to my story u r my whole world)

Daya : haa...wohi jagah hai...par abhi surprise to baaki hai boss...chalo aage...

and they walked for some distance...and Abhijeet saw some tents, bonefire and some food items there...

Abhi (in surprise) : ye itne saare tents...aur ye sab...ye sab kya hai Daya...

Daya : yehi to surprise hai boss...dekho tumhara birthday kal hai...lekin wo shuru to aaj raat 12 baje se hi ho raha hai na...to aaj ki raat hum sab yehi pe maja karenge...aur celebrate karenge...vaise bhi kuchh mahino me yaha oldage home ban jaaega...to yaha ki jameen thodi check wek kar le na... (Abhijeet smiled)...

Abhi : achha ye hum sab matlab kaun kaun...

Daya : hum sab matlab hum sab...aur abhi tumhara surprise khatam nahi hua hai...abhi to bahot surprises baaki hai mere dost...ye to sirf shuruvat hai...

Abhi : achha...

Daya : yesss...vaise ye sab log aae kyo nahi abhi tak...are lo aa gae...

Freddy, Vivek, Rajat, Sachin, Purvi, Nikhil, Pankaj came there together...Abhijeet surprised to see all of them...

Abhi (in surprising smile) : are tum sab ek saath yaha...!

Rajat : ha sir to kya aap apna birthday hamare bagair manate...

Freddy : aur nahi to kya...

Abhi : are nahi aisi baat nahi hai wo to...but he was stopped as he saw acp sir and salunkhe came there...

Salunkhe sir : kya baat hai Abhijeet...vaise ye night out ka idea achha hai...kyu boss...

Acp sir nodded in smile...

Abhi : are sir ye idea mera nahi hai...ye to mere iss chhote se bhai ka dimaag hai... (to daya) Daya ab to bata kya planning hai...raat hone vali hai...

Daya : thodi der boss...2 log aur aane vale hain...hamare special guest...

And both of them came there...it was none other than Asha and Sudhakar...

Daya : lo aa gaye...

All became very happy to see them...Abhijeet was happy as well as surprised...

Abhi (in surprise) : are Asha, Sudhakar tum dono itne saalon baad yaar...kaise ho?

Asha : hum bilkul thik hain Sir...aap kaise hain...

Abhi : bilkul maje me...

Daya : achha to ab ye hello hi ho gai ho to mai kuchh kahu... (all nodded)...thnk u... (to team) so first of all...meet our old friends...Asha and Sudhakar...the brilliant cid cops...all welcomed them... (Daya continued) Asha filhaal Delhi cid me hain...aur Sudhakar banglore...(to Abhijeet) Boss ye madam yaha mumbai aai hui thi kal hi...kitna achha mauka hai na...sab itne saal baad mile...fir mene Sudhakar ko call kiya aur use bulaya...itne saalon baad apne purane saathiyo se milkar kitna achha lag raha hai na...

Abhi (in smile) : hmm...bahot achha lag raha hai...bahot achha kiya...par Asha tumhare husband aur tumhari beti...

Asha : wo busy the sir kaam me to nahi aa paaye...aur meri beti bhi apni daadi ke paas hi hai Delhi me...mai 2-3 din ke liye aai thi kuchh jaruri kaam se...aap logo se milne hi vali thi ki Daya se mulakat ho gai aur usne ye plan bana liya...

Freddy (in happy tone) : bahot achha kiya sir...thank u...

All smiled...

Acp sir : haa par Daya ab age kya plan hai wo to batao...

Daya : haa...to jaisa aap log dekh rahe hain ye tents and all...to aaj raat hume yahi bitani hai...hum aaj raat yaha khub masti karenge...nachenge...gaaenge aur baki jo bhi karna hai wo apko mai baad me bataunga...but pehle mai ye bata du ki ye wo jagah hai jaha kuchh mahino me ek old age home banega...and he told the whole...

Salunkhe sir : bahot achhe...tum dono ne yashvant ji ke paiso ka bilkul sahi use kiya hai...proud of u both...

Duo looked at each other and smiled...

Freddy : wah sir...ye jagah to bahot achhi hai...

Daya : thank u Freddy...achha vaise tum log khana vagere sab lekar aae ho na...

Sachin : haa sir jaisa ki aapne kaha tha...sab pack karake laaye hain...

Daya : very good...

All smiled and sat around the bonefire and chit chat...about old memories...about work...about fun...

Sudhakar : sach me kya din the wo bhi...

Freddy : haa tumhe yaad hai Sudhakar...ek baar jab tum ek case me fase the...Abhijeet sir kitna gussa hue the tum par...

Sudhakar smiled...Abhijeet embarrassed...

Sudhakar : haa yaar...wo to bahot purani baat hai...

Freddy (in flow) : haa tab hamare Abhijeet sir kaafi khadoos hua karte the...

All shocked and looked at Freddy...Freddy scared...

Freddy (in scare) : I m sorry sir...

Vivek (slowly to freddy) : ye kya bol diya sir...

Daya (in shock) : Freddy...ye kya bol rahe ho...tab khadoos hua karte the matlab...boss ab bhi khadoos hai...Freddy shocked to hear that...all first shocked then laughed out...Abhijeet gave a punch on Daya'a arm...

Asha : kya Daya sir aap bhi...

Daya : are yaar Asha...please mujhe ye sir mat kaho...vaise bhi abhi hum duty par nahi hai...

Asha : thik hai...kya Daya kuchh bhi bol rahe ho...

Daya : hmmm...ab thik hai...

Abhi : vaise Sudhakar uss baat ke like sorry...mene tum par shak kiya...

Sudhakar : kaisi baat kar rahe hain sir aap...please aisa kehkar mujhe sharminda mat kijiye...

Asha : aur aap logo ko yaad hai...ek case me jab mai nakli reena rathod bani thi... (in laugh) mere mummi papa ko to laga ki mene bhagkar shaadi kar li hai...

Daya (in naughty tone) : aur tumhare boyfriend ko...

Asha punched over his arm...he laughed...

Vivek : sachmuch aap logo ke kisse to bade hi interesting the...but abhi bhi hamare Freddy sir ke kisse to interesting hi hain...pata hai wo ek baar apna vajan kam kar rahe the...wo bhi apni padosan ke liye...

All laughed...Freddy looked at him in anger...

Abhi (in laugh) : ha ha mujhe yaad hai...

Freddy (to vivek) : tujhe ek bhi din meri taang khiche bina chain nahi milta na...Vivek hide his smile with...

Vivek : sorry sir...

purvi (to Asha) : aapke baare me bahot suna tha mam...aaj aapse mikar bahot achha lag raha hai...

Asha : mujhe bhi aap sabse milkar bahot achha laga...

Acp sir : achha ab baat chit ho gai ho to kuchh kha lein...

Salunkhe sir : are wah Praduman...pehli baar tumne koi achhi baat ki...

Acp sir : oye pehli baar matlab...mai hamesha achhi baat hi karta hu...

All laughed on this...and took their dinner with chit chat and in full masti mood...

Salunkhe sir : wah...khana vaise tha bada badhiya...

Daya (in proud tone) : are sir hoga hi na...meri favourite restaurant ka jo hai...

Freddy : vaise sir iss oldage home ka naam kya rakhna hai...

Daya : iska naam (looked at Abhijeet) Abhijeet ki maa yaani ki meri pyaari maaji ke naam par rakha jaaega...

Abhijeet looked at him with moist eyes and full of love...he smiled...all praised Daya's thought...and busy in chit chat in some groups like acp sir and salunkhe sir...asha and purvi...freddy , vivek, sudhakar, rajat, sachin and nikhil...Abhijeet sat at some distance and looked at the sky...Daya went to him and sat beside him...

Daya : kya dekh rahe ho boss...

Abhi : inn sitaaron me maa ko dhundh raha hu...wo aaj hoti to bahot khush hoti naa...

Daya : wo jahan bhi hain...bahot khush hai boss...ye dekhkar ki unka beta kitna achha hai...sabka kitna khyal rakhta hai...ek sachha officer hai...

Abhi : fir bhi dil me ye khalis to hai hi na yaar ki kaash mai usse pehchan leta to... (his voice chocked...Daya took his palm in his and presses it...)

Daya : ye kaash bahot ajeeb hota hai boss...hum bas sochte hain...kaash aisa hota...kaaah vaisa hota...mai bhi yehi sochta hu aksar ki kaash uss din mai tumhe naa jaane deta...kaash tumhari baat nahi maanta...to wo log tumhe kidnap hi na karte...aur ye sab kuchh na hota...

Abhi (with moist eyes) : nahi meri jaan...isme teri koi galti nahi thi...ye sab to kismat ki baat hai...

Daya : mai bhi to tumhe wohi samjhane ki koshish kar raha hu...jo bhi hua wo tumhare haath me nahi tha...lekin jab tum kuchh achha karte ho na maaji jaha bhi hongi bahot khush hoti hongi...lekin jab tum khud ko doshi maante ho to unhe bhi to takleef hoti hogi na...

Abhi (smiled in tears) : thik hai baba sorry...par wo aaj meri wajah se ho na ho par apne ias dusre bete ki wajah se bahot khush hogi... (Daya smiled) dekh ab nahi sochunga kuchh bhi aisa vaisathik hai na...

Daya (happily) : bilkul thik...

Abhi : achha ye bata kuchh der me mera birthday shuru ho jaaega...mere liye kuchh laya hai ya fir aivaay...

Daya : are boss...ye night out ka arrangement...ye dinner itna sab to kiya...abhi tumhe aur bhi kuchh chahie...

Abhi : jee haa...chal nikal mera gift...

Daya : lekin boss birthday shuru hone me thoda time hai na abhi...

Abhi : bhale...mujhe mera gift abhi chahie...

Daya : thik hai...ab tumse jeetna to mushkil hai...to phir ye lo...he took out a small gift wrapped box from his pocket and gave it to Abhijeet...Abhijeet took it in happiness...

Abhi (in excitement) : are wah...tu sach me abhi gift le aaya... kya hai isme...

Daya : khud hi kholkar dekh lo...

Abhijeet opened it in excitement...

Abhi : credit card holder...?

and he opened it and became shocked...

Abhi (in shock) : mera credit card...!

Daya : haa to boss...inn sab me itna kharcha hua hai to chahie to tha na tumhara credit card...

Abhi (in anger) : Daya ke bachhe ruk jaa...

Daya got up and started running...Abhijeet ran behind him...

Daya (running): boss boss meri baat suno dekho... and he hide behind Acp sir...all saw them like that...

Acp sir : are Daya Abhijeet kya hua...

Daya : sir dekhie na isse...

Acp sir : Abhijeet kya hua...

Abhi : sir isne mujhe gift me pata hai kya diya hai...ye dekhie...mera hi credit card...matlab mere hi paise se ye mujhe party de raha hai...

All really suppressed their laughter...Acp sir hide his smile...

Acp sir : Daya ye kya hai...

Daya : to kya karu sir...inn aab me kharcha bhi to hua hai na...aur boss hamare bich tera mera thodi na hai...

Abhi : tu idhar aa pehle...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...Daya tumhare saath majak kar raha hai...

Abhi : majaak?

Acp sir : haa Abhijeet...isne tumhara credit card to liya tha...par sirf tumhe pareshan karne ke liye...ye sab intezaam isne khud apne dum pe kiya hai...yaha tak ki yashwant ji ke paise jisse ye old age hone ban raha hai...usse bhi use nahi kiya...

Abhi looked at Daya with full of love and hold his ears with

Abhi : I m sorry...

Daya (like a kid) : kisi ko vishvas hi nahi hai mujh par...

Abhi (in smile) : chal abhi nautanki...

Daya : achha thik hai thik hai...maaf kiya...achha ab chalo 12 bajne vale hain...vivek...nikhil lekar aao jaldi..

Abhi : kya lekar aao...?

Daya : tum 2 min shanti rakho...12 bajne me 2 min hi bache hain...

Ab sirf 10 second...

1 1

And they brought cake their and all together started singing...

All together : Happy birthday to u...Happy birthday to u...

Abhijeet became so happy...his eyes got moist to see the love of his team...his frndsss...his father and most important his buddy...Daya hugged him tightly...

Daya : Happy Birthday Boss...

Abhi (in hug) : thank u boss ki jaan...

they separated...all wished him...he thanked everybody...then he cut the cake...and made it eat to everyone...first Daya and Acp sir then all the team...they were enjoyed...chit chat and played antakhsari till late night...then went to sleep in their tents...

 **21 july (At morning) :**

Daya tied a blind fold on Abhijeet eyes...

Abhi : daya ab ye paati kyu baandh raha hai aakh par...

Daya : boss surprise hai...

Abhi : abhi ek aur surprise...

Daya : haa chalo...and they walked for some distance...Daya opened the blind fold...Abhijeet opened his eyes...his whole team present there...then he saw a board...

SULOCHANA OLDAGE HOME

yes it was his mother's name board (a/n : sorry don't know his mother's name...)his eyes got moist...

Daya : kaisa hai maaji ke naam ka board boss...

Abhijeet looked at him with moist eyes and smiley face...he came to him and hugged him tightly...Daya silently pat his back...they separated...

Daya : Boss aaj sabko yaha laane aur yaha night out ki ek aur khaas vajah hai...

Abhi : kya?

Daya : Boss yaha jo building banne vali hai...mai chahta hu ki uski neev...uski pehli eant (brick) tum aur Acp Sir rakhein...aur uske liye aaj se achha din aur kya hoga...

Abhijeet and Acp sir looked at him with proud in their eyes...Daya gave him the first brick...

Abhi : tere bagair hum dono pure nahi ho sakte Daya...chal aa jaa...

Acp sir : haa Daya...aao chalo...

Daya smiled sweetly...and trio took the brick and put there...all clapped in happiness...

Daya : boss ye board filhaal hum ghar par le chalte hain...

Acp sir : chalo ab sab...beurau...kaam bhi hai bhai...(all smiled)...achha aur aaj ka dinner meri taraf se...Asha...Sudhakar...tum log time pe aa jaana...

Abhi : sir...iski kya jarurat...

Acp sir (interrupted in between) : kyu bhai...tumhara bhai hi kya sirf...mai kuchh nahi...

Abhi : nahi sir...aisa mat kahie...

Salunkhe Sir : bilkul sahi kaha acp...dekho bhai aaj sham ko acp aur mere taraf se party...thik hai...

Acp Sir : wah re Salunkhe tu to sudhar gaya...

Salunkhe glared at him...all smiled...then get back to there work...whole day they were busy in work...at night all went for dinner which was from acp sir and salunkhe Sir...they enjoyed so much...then all went to their homes after wishing Abhijeet happy birthday and gn to all...Duo also went back to their home...

 **At Duo home :**

Daya : kya dinner tha maja aa gaya...

Abhi : hmmm maja to bahot aaya...(in deep tone) thnk u yaar...

Daya : kya kaha...sunai nahi diya...

Abhi : achha baba sorry...vaise Daya mera birthday to do din man gaya yaar...

Daya : haa to...mera Abhi to hai hi itna special...

Abhi smiled and hugged him tightly...

Daya (in hug) : haa bhai...aaj to mujh par pyaar aayega hi na...itna kharcha jo kiya mene...

Abhijeet separated and hit him over his arms in smile...

Abhi : achha chal ab mera gift de de...

Daya :he bhagwan...yaha mai kangaal ho gaya iske pichhe...aur iss aadmi ko abhi bhi gift chahie...

Abhi : nautanki

Daya : ha nautanki hi hu mai...chalo ab mujhe bahot nind aa rahi hai...mai chala sone...bye...gn and once again happy birthday boss...and he went to his room...

Abhi : are daya sun to...idiot kahin ka...

And he also went in his room...switched on the lights...and saw a gift box on side table...he opened it...it was a beautiful watch...there was something written behind it...HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOSS...written on it...Abhijeet smiled sweetly...

Daya (from behind in his ear) : kaisi lagi...

Abhi : tu kab aaya...tujhe to nind aa rahi thi na...

Daya : haa par so jaata to tumhari ye sweet si smile miss kar deta na...bolo na kaisi hai...

Abhi : bahot pyaari...sabse best...bilkul mere Daya jaisi...

Daya smiled sweetly and wore it to Abhijeet...

Daya : hmmm ab jyada achhi lag rahi hai...

Abhijeet smiled...

Daya : ab khush na...ab so jao chalo chup chap...and he about to go when Abhijeet clutched his wrist and hugged him tightly...Daya smiled...they separated...wished good night to each other and went to sleep...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hope bore nahi kiya...but this was for my Aditya aka Abhijeet sir...I love u Aditya sir...u r so so special for us...Wish u a very happy birthday...**_

 _ **and frndssss plssss r & r...**_

 _ **thank u...**_

 _ **tc...**_

 _ **tata**_...


End file.
